


Cauchemar

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Spuffy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Un cauchemar réveille la Tueuse en pleine nuit… (Spuffy, post-série/post-saison 12)





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic est juste une petite scène qui me trottait en tête :) 
> 
> Elle prend place dans l'univers des comics (plutôt post-saison 12), mais ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire de connaître les comics, ça peut tout à fait être lu en scène indépendante. Buffy et Spike se sont évidemment remis ensemble, pour moi c'est une évidence que c'est ce qui serait arrivé :-) Ils vivent donc à San Francisco.

Un léger murmure avait ramené Spike à la conscience. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour émerger du sommeil et réaliser que les remous à l’origine de son réveil étaient un cauchemar de la Tueuse, dont la tête s’agitait considérablement sur son oreiller, à côté de lui. Elle laissait de temps à autre échapper des gémissements troublés ; son visage avait pris des traits renfrognés.

“Buffy…" il murmura.

Spike passa une main tendre contre son front, tentant de la réveiller en douceur. Il poursuivit son entreprise quelques secondes, avant de finalement choisir de la réveiller quand il vit que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

La Tueuse se réveilla en un sursaut, se redressant droite comme un piquet sur leur lit.

Le temps d’une seconde, elle rassembla ses pensées et tenta de revenir à la réalité, poussant un léger soupir de soulagement lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un cauchemar. Son regard rencontra rapidement celui de Spike, qui s’était relevé sur un coude et laissait passer sa main libre contre le bras de la jeune femme, dans un mouvement rassurant.

“Ça va aller, amour ?" finit-il par lui demander.

Buffy hocha légèrement la tête. “Je pense..."

Spike s’assied à son tour sur le lit, le corps tourné vers elle. “Mauvais rêve ou vision ?"

La jeune femme sembla hésiter. “J’suis pas sûre… La Force était de retour," finit-elle par lui expliquer.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, saisissant sa main dans la sienne. “On n’a pas entendu parler d’elle depuis… Sunnydale."

“Ouais, il y a cinq ans…"

“Tu penses que ça peut vouloir dire quelque chose ?"

“Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir," répondit Buffy en secouant négativement la tête. "Elle revenait sous forme matérielle et elle… tuait. Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de monde." 

“Il n’y a rien qu’on puisse faire à cette heure…" enchaîna Spike de manière pragmatique quand il vit le visage de la jeune blonde se décomposer à nouveau. "Je pense que pour le moment, tu as surtout besoin de repos… de _vrai_ repos."

“Là-dessus, je peux pas te contredire…" sourit-elle à travers son inquiétude.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser contre ses lèvres. D’un même mouvement, ils se rallongèrent dans une étroite étreinte, la Tueuse apposant sa tête entre le cou et l’épaule de son vampire. Ils se réinstallèrent confortablement l’un contre l’autre.

“Et si elle revenait ?“ l’entendit-il dire inquiète. "San Francisco. Nouvelle ville, nouvelles victimes, nouveaux dangers…"

Spike lui répondit confiant.

“Tu lui botteras les fesses. Comme tu l’as toujours fait."

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à ceux qui auront lu et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est super encourageant d'avoir des retours <3


End file.
